


Striving

by rojy



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Faust AU, Faustian Bargain, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojy/pseuds/rojy
Summary: This would not be his only surprise. It had just began.





	Striving

"There is no meaning. There is nothing." The black haired man whispered to himself after saving a patient's life.

"May be. May be not" A voice came out of nowhere. He was surprised he wasn't alone.

He became even more surprised when he turned to the source of the voice. It was a woman.. and a beautiful one at that. She was wearing a cape but wan't putting the hood on so he was able to see her face through the dim light. He noticed most her long beautiful sunset hair.

What would a woman be doing in a dark alley this late?

"Excuse me?" He asked not aware of what was said before out of his surprise.

"There could be nothing and there could be meaning too." She said with a subtle smile.

He got angry for intruding his mind like that. He said those word to himself and never expected a reply. "Pardon me, but I see it everyday. I see people suffering for nothing everyday. I go help them to live for nothing. They just suffer. Even if a man is physically fine, living itself is suffering."

"Not entirely" She was calm and had soft features as she replied.

He might seem calm but his voice was getting louder and his tone was firmer. He was getting more angry.

"What do you mean by bot entirely? I have been searching for all of my life. People speak of the heart that gives meaning to their lives. The heart is just a stupid organ than pumps life in them. A life for nothing"

He cursed himself for losing control like that. He usually was calm and composed. But he wasn't that pissed off for a long while.

"I am not saying that you're entirely wrong but you aren't right either" She said with her angelic features.

He stared at her confusion replacing anger and said in a much calmer voice "Elaborate more, please"

She took a few steps closer to him and stood face to face with him "I can show you but there is a price to that."

There was something strange about this woman but he couldn't put his hands on it. She was making him curious. 

"So it's a take and give situation."'

"Yes, You're a smart one" She said as she clapped her hands from excitement.

He eyed her. This was getting interesting and he decided he would go along with it.

"What is it that you want?"

She was silent for a few moments and her smile disappeared "Your soul"

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote it on spur of the moment. It helped me relief some of my negative feeling I have been feeling recently. I don't think I would write more of it as I think I would ruin the story. Sorry for such a cliffhanger. Hope you like it.


End file.
